Zuko's Decision
by Rockgod
Summary: What happened after Azula left Zuko to make his choice on the crossroads of destiny? Zuko waits word from the Fire Lord of the conquest of Ba Sing Se and its rewards. Will his father restore his honor? Chapter one of this adventure begins now!


Zuko's Decision

In that moment, at the crossroads to his destiny Zuko makes a choice. Will it be to choose redemption and the love of his father? Or Will Zuko forge his own path and find someone important to him?

Chapter 1

Zuko looked out over the whole Earth Kingdom city. Azula said that the Fire Nation controlled Ba Sing Se. The Di Lee who are the keepers of the "cultural heritage" controlled the city. "I have sent word to Father, he will know of our victory soon."

"Yes." was all Zuko said. Azula studied her brother. He fought valiantly against the Avatar and the waterbending master. Without him, her plan would have failed. "Does the city know yet that the Fire Nation has conquered them?" Zuko asked as silence began to lengthen between them. "No, the Di Lee is continuing to keep the people believing that Ba Sing Se is still safe and at peace." Azula said placing a hand on his shoulder. "That is wise." Zuko said not moving as her hand rested on him.

"I have received word that a small fleet of Fire Nation ships are close by. They will be the first of many soldiers that will occupy this place and secure our possession." Zuko only nodded. Azula removed her hand. "Iroh will be sent back to the Fire Nation as a traitor. He let the Avatar escape, we would have caught him together, Father will know you restored your honor from me." Zuko still not turning or showing much emotion only said, "Thank you."

Ty Lee and Mai watch the brother and sister moment. "I have got to hand it to Azula, getting Zuko to join us was brilliant." Mai just continued to stare at Zuko, lost in thought. "He was able to stop Katara, and distract the Avatar for her to strike." Mai said nothing, just lost in thought. "Mai your hair is on fire." Ty Lee said deadpan. "That's nice." Mai finally said. Ty Lee sighed. She always got like this around him.

Azula walked by her teammates when a thought occurred to her. "Mai, I want you to stick close to my brother, like his bodyguard." Mai's full attention turned to the princess. "Like." Azula smirked. That is why she respected Mai, she was very quick to observe her words. "Yes, I know he regrets turning against Uncle, but I want someone to keep an eye on him ... and to protect him." Azula said as an afterthought. "Let me know if he goes near his uncle." Mai nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko got used to his new shadow. She had followed him around all day. He had said nothing to her. He inspected the Di Lee, kept up on reports of the fleet heading toward the city to give to Azula, and trained. That was her favorite part. He was fierce, intense, and dominating as he honed his body into a weapon. After two days she finally got us the courage to say something to him. "Hey." she said almost softly. Zuko showed no indication that she was there. Mai sighed. Another long day she thought to herself. Zuko suddenly stopped. Mai nearly bumped into him. "Hey." he said looking directly into her eye, inches apart. Get a hold of yourself, Mai ordered her body. "Want to go into the city?" Zuko asked. Oh my, that would be so ... wonderful, the palace is so boring, she thought to herself. "Is it safe?" is what came out of her mouth. "Sure, no one except the Di Lee know the Fire Nation control the city." Zuko assured her. "Sure why not." Mai tried to sound as if it was going to be a chore and boring. Inside she was thrilled.

Zuko reminded Mai that in the city he was "Lee", the name he went by as a refugee. He went by the old tea shop his uncle and he served in. Mai did not know that however. Zuko said nothing about it to her. Mai was alert and on guard. The lower ring, was much different from the upper ring. She was a group of men looking like they were making some kind of shady deal. "Where are we going?" Mai finally asked. "A nice place." Zuko said in reply. "What could be so nice ... " Mai was stunned by the display of lights that appeared around her. It was a nice place. The water reflected off the pool as lanterns floated on the water. It was extremely romantic. As they stood there for a time a voice came from behind them. "Lee is that you?" Mai's posture became alert, ready to attack. He turned allowing the light to show himself to the voice that called out.

"Jen, it is good to see you." Zuko bowed to the girl. "I heard that you and your uncle are in the upper ring now." Jen said. "Yep, he opened a tea shop there." Jen's brown eyes reflected the light well and she seemed no threat to Mai or Zuko. "The Jasmine Dragon, right?" Jen asked. Zuko nodded. Unable to avoid it much longer Zuko nodded to Mai. "This is Mai, she is … my sister's friend." Zuko explained. "Mai, a pleasure to meet you." Jen said with a smile and a bow, then turning back to Zuko asked. "So what brings you here?"

'I just wanted to look at the pool and the lights." Jen eyed Mai and said, "Oh, well you came just at the right time. The jugglers are here." "Jugglers?" Mai said wondering what kind of lame show was coming. "Yeah right there." Jen pointed. Out of the ground two men dressed in bright green emerged and began juggling glowing green rocks very fast. They made startling patterns and images by combining their earthbending with juggling. Mai watched the show impressed by their talent.

Jen stood by Zuko watching to when Zuko took her hand briefly. Mai saw it. Uncontrolled fire burned within her, but just as quickly Jen let go. Good, the girl knows what was best for her. She thought she heard Zuko whisper something, but all thought left her when Jen slapped Zuko square on the side of his face. "You bring another girl here and think that we would still be friends." Mai quickly got between Jen and Zuko. Zuko shrugged. Jen then stormed off in a huff. Mai was about to reach for her weapons when Zuko touched her arm. "Let her go, she was part of another life, one that is not mine anymore." Zuko said.

People laugh and so forgot about the girl slapping a boy. It happened so quickly people still paid more attention to the jugglers than to the small fight of young love. Or in Lee's case a boy trying to play both sides.


End file.
